herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (The Batman)
The Batman 'is the main protagonist of the TV series, The Batman. He is a masked vigalente who is the hero of Gotham City and one of the many members of the powerful Justice League as well as the highly rich CEO of Wayne Enterprises. History Early life Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries. When Bruce was a young boy, his parents were brutally gunned down by a mugger, leaving Bruce an orphan. The family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, picked Bruce up at the police station and soon became his legal guardian. Alfred raised Bruce in Wayne Manor as if he were his own son. Upon visiting his parents' graveside, Bruce made a solemn vow that he would devote himself to combating crime in Gotham City. As a teenager, Bruce developed a friendship with a fellow student named Ethan Bennett. The two enjoyed a friendly rivalry with one another, one that often demonstrated itself on the basketball court. As they grew older, Wayne devoted more of his time towards the management of Wayne Industries, and Ethan went on to become a detective for the Gotham City Police Department, but they kept in contact with one another, and Bruce would occasionally invite him over to the estate for a game of "one-on-one". Becoming Batman As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. For the first two years of his career, Bruce mostly fought common street-level thugs and members of organized crime. Reports of the Batman's activities quickly circulated throughout the city. Chief of police Angel Rojas took a rigid stance against acts of vigilantism and entrusted his detectives, including Ethan Bennett, to do everything in their power to bring the Batman to justice. Ethan and his new partner, a detective from Metropolis named Ellen Yin, committed many man-hours investigating the Batman. Secretly though, Ethan actually advocated the Batman’s ability to clean up the streets of Gotham. Creation of his Rogues Gallery In his third year of crime-fighting, Bruce encountered an individual who proved to be his most bizarre and dangerous adversary to date – the Joker. He first met the Joker after the latter escaped from his hospital room at Arkham Asylum. He prevented the Joker from releasing a deadly nerve gas over the city, after which, he promptly returned him to Arkham Asylum. The Joker, never one to stay in captivity for long, returned time and time again to plague the Batman with outrageous new schemes. The emergence of the Joker appeared to have inspired many members of Gotham's underworld to likewise take up costumed identities, many of whom adopted various trademarks or gimmicks that set them apart from the common criminal. Batman’s first super-powered adversary was a Brazilian mercenary named Bane. Gang leaders brought Bane into the United States in the hopes of destroying the Batman through superior muscle power, but fortunately for Bruce, the Bat-Bot armor proved an adequate foil against the oversized behemoth. More and more colorful villains popped up in Gotham City, and Batman developed a veritable rogues gallery of foes including the likes of the Penguin, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, Cluemaster and Catwoman. One of the most traumatic experiences in Bruce's career as the Batman not only cost him a friend, but also gave rise to a powerful new villain. The Joker, having once again escaped custody, developed a special vaporous gel that could transform everything it came into contact with into putty. The Joker kidnapped Ethan Bennett and held him captive at his lair where upon he forced him to inhale the vapors from his gel. Bennett survived the incident thanks to the intervention of Batman and Ellen Yin, but exposure to the chemicals altered his physical structure, slowly transforming his body into liquid clay. Driven insane, Ethan Bennett became the villain known as Clayface. A New Partner Some time later, a new character entered the Batman's life, but this one came not as a foe, but as an ally. Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon, took it upon herself to adopt her own costumed identity – Batgirl. While keeping her identity safely hidden from her father, Barbara aided Batman in stopping her former friend Poison Ivy from terrorizing the Chlorogene corporation. Batman was reluctant to accept Barbara's aid, and provided little encouragement, but the enthusiastic youth persevered and continued to assist Batman as his unofficial partner. After several harrowing adventures, including one which required Batgirl to man the Bat-Bot armor, Batman finally accepted her as his partner and provided her with her own utility belt. Robin Begins The "Batman Family" gained another member only a short time later. Young circus aerialist Dick Grayson was orphaned when his parents were murdered by a criminal named Tony Zucco. Batman felt great empathy towards Dick, having experienced a similar horror as a youth himself. Recognizing Dick's acrobatic skill, he took him under his wing at the Batcave and Dick became his new sidekick Robin. This relationship caused a rivalry between Dick and Barbara who felt that Dick was receiving preferential treatment over her. Over time however, the two teens mended bridges and became an effective fighting force. Fighting The Joining Some time later, Bruce discovered that Wayne Industries had begun secretly distributing alien technology to different locations across the world. While investigating the matter, Batman encountered a shape-shifting Martian who called himself John Jones. After a brief fight, Jones proved to him that he was actually here to aid the Batman and warned him of an encroaching alien armada called the Joining. As predicted, the Joining entered Earth's atmosphere and attacked Gotham City. Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Jones and the Gotham City police department fought valiantly against the aliens, saving as many lives as possible. They were finally able to repel the invasion by way of a satellite relay system. Although humanity proved victorious, Gotham City suffered tremendous collateral damage. This event proved to Batman that he could be more effective by combining his efforts with other like-minded heroes. At John's behest, he joined a team of super-heroes called the Justice League. The Future At some point later, in the year 2027, Mr. Freeze had attacked an airport in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, now much older, took up the mantle of Batman again. Using a now tank-like Batmobile, he confronted Freeze, who overpowered the aging Dark Knight. Notified by Barbara Gordon, who was confined to a wheelchair, Dick Grayson arrived, now the superhero named Nightwing. Nightwing and Batman fought Freeze, and succeeded in stopping him, but not forever. One hundred years later, Freeze began terrorizing the future Gotham City. Archeologists unearthed the Batcave with hopes of stopping Freeze. After theorizing that Thomas Wayne was Batman, and that his son Bruce was Robin, as well as several other theories, the archeologists discovered binary code incribed in the Batcave's titanium structure. Using holograms, they defeated Freeze, and imprisoned him, making sure that Batman's legacy survived into the future. Powers and Abilities *'Master Acrobat: Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. **''Peak Human Strength:'' He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable. **''Peak Human Reflexes:'' Batman's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. **''Peak Human Speed:'' Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. **''Peak Human Endurance:'' Batman's endurance is greater than any human shown in the series. **''Peak Human Durability:'' Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master:' Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. *''Master of Stealth:'' Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. *''Expert Marksman:'' Batman almost never misses a target with his various weapons. *''Master Detective:'' Batman is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. *''Master Tactician and Strategist:'' Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." *''Escapologist:'' Batman is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps.] Gadgets/Vehicles *'Batarang: '''Batarangs are Batman's signature weapons. These are throwable projects which are used to disarm or take down enemies and cut down objects. *'Batwave: 'The Batwave tells Bruce Wayne when his needed to be Batman. *'Batrope: 'The Batrope is similiar to the Grapple Gun which is a almost indestructable cable connected to a Batarang which he uses to get to higher places. *'Bat-Bot: 'The Bat-Bot is a specialized giant machine which Batman pilots. It has a number of combat moves and it's primary function was to battle more powerful enemies such as Bane. *'Mini-Bomb: 'Mini-Bombs are small capsules which release explosions when triggered. *'Smoke Pellet: 'Smoke Pellets are small capsules which release smoke when triggered. Batman often uses these as a get-away when cornered. *'Remote Control Batarang: 'A Remote Control Batarang is a Batarang which Batman is capable of remotely controlling. It was first used against Catwoman. *'Explosive Batarang: 'Explosive Batarangs are Batarangs which can explode when triggered. *'Hacking Device: 'The Hacking Device is a device that Batman uses to get past doors through hacking. *'Ice Mini-Bomb: 'The Ice-Mini Bomb is a small grenade which can transformed targets it hits into ice. *'Batlight: 'The Batlight is a small flashlight. *'Communication Device: 'The Communications Devices is a small device which Batman uses to communicate with his allies including Alfred Pennyworth. *'Kryptonite: 'Batman keeps Kryptonite to use against Superman if he goes rogue. *'Batmobile: 'The Batmobile is Batman's car which he uses to get around on land. *'Batwing: 'The Batwing is Batman's airel vehiclee which he uses to fly with. *'Batboat: 'The Batboat is Batman's boat. *'Bat-Glider: 'The Bat-Glider is Batman's glider which uses to fly. *'Bat Bike: 'As a backup vehicle in case if something happens to the Batmobile. *'Utility Belt: '''The Utility Belt is a golden-colored belt which Batman keeps his gadgets in. Rogues Gallery The Batman Joker.jpg|Joker The Batman Penguin.jpg|Penguin The Batman Riddler.JPG|Riddler The Batman Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman The Batman Bane.jpg|Bane The Batman Mr. Freeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze The Batman Clayface.jpg|Clayface The Batman Firefly.jpg|Firefly The Batman Ventriloquist.jpg|The Ventriloquist and Scarface The Batman Man-Bat.jpg|Man-Bat The Batman Cluemaster.jpg|Cluemaster The Batman Hugo Strange.jpg|Professor Hugo Strange The Batman Ragdoll.jpg|Ragdoll The Batman Spellbinder.jpg|Spellbinder The Batman Killer Croc.JPG|Killer Croc The Batman Solomon Grundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy The Batman Toymake.png|Toymaker The Batman Prank.jpg|Prank The Batman DAVE.jpg|D.A.V.E. The Batman Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy The Batman Gearhead.jpg|Gearhead The Batman Maxie Zeus.jpg|Maxie Zeus The Batman Temblor.jpg|Temblor The Batman Tony Zucco.jpg|Tony Zucco The Batman Rupert Thorne.jpg|Rupert Thorne The Batman Killer Moth.jpg|Killer Moth Gallery The Batman vs Joker.jpg The Batman vs. Bane.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Chiropterans Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:Neutral Good Category:Masked Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Mentor Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tech-Users Category:Rich Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Bombers Category:Normal Badass Category:Localized Protection Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Philanthropists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Athletic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Super Hero Category:Ninjas Category:Marksmen Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Aristocrats Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Master Combatants Category:Brutes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes